The Heart of The Serpent
by StephanieAnneCecilia
Summary: Isabella Campelli is a seemingly ordinary girl; even for a witch. She's beautiful, smart, and cunning. Her life is seemingly perfect until her sixth year at Hogwarts, when all skelton's come out of the closet...
1. Prologue

_I have this posted on another website and the feedback has been remarkable. It IS a Harry Potter FanFiction, taking place during Harry's sixth year. It starts out slow, but picks up. Stay with me :]. I add in another family. I claim the Campelli's as my own. All other characters are J.K. Rowling's. Enjoy._

_--------_

Isabella Campelli is a seemingly ordinary girl. She has one older brother, one older sister, and one younger brother. She has long black hair and piercing green eyes. Her body is close to perfect, except for an old knee injury that never healed correctly. She has many friends, but three friends she calls her "best" friends. She is a beautiful girl, and all the boys take notice.

What's so different about her? How many sixteen year old girls can say that they witnessed their mother's murder? How many girls can say their family descended from that of Salazar Slytherin? How many girls can say _they_ stole the heart of Draco Malfoy? Not many, that is a guarantee.

Now to give a little background on Isabella. To her friends, she is known as Ella. She's popular, but prefers to keep to herself. She has a hot temper, and would quickly put you in your place. She's been titled Slytherin Princess, mostly for the fact that every boy in Slytherin, wants her to be his.

Ella's mother died when she was four years old. She was the only one to witness the murder. The murderer however, remains a blur in Ella's mind. She only recalls her mother's horrified screams; no one at school knows about it.

The Campelli family spends every summer with the Malfoy's. Mostly for the fact that Lucius and Mario, Ella's father, are best friends. Draco idolizes Ella's older brother, Anthony; Heart-throb, Quidditch star, and genius; everything Draco wishes he was. Ella's younger brother, idolizes Draco. Ella finds Draco repulsive, despite the fact that he adores her.

Ella knows what she wants, and in her sixth year, all she wants is answers.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Going To Be A Long Year

Sunday Morning; 8 AM.

"ELLA! FRANCO WAKE UP!" Anthony Campelli's voice echos through the halls of the Campelli mansion.

"Ten more minutes..." Ella mumbles, turning over onto her stomach. Anthony pushes her bedroom door open,

"GET UP! You're going to miss the train!" Anthony exclaims. Ella groans and picks up her wand off the counter, "You can't use magic you prat! You're underage!" Anthony smirks walking over to Ella's bed.

"Get out of my room you prick!" Ella groans grabbing a pillow and throwing it back at her older brother.

"You missed... how did you make Quidditch with an arm like that?" Anthony smirks.

"I'm a beater..." Ella replies inaudibly, "I don't need to have a good arm..." Ella adds, shutting her eyes a second time. Anthony huffs and walks around to the other side of her bed.

"Get up Ella..." he says, standing above her.

"Nooo..." Ella replies, "I don't want to go to school, I don't want to wake up, I don't want to...talk." she mutters, her face pushed into the pillow.

"Suit yourself." Anthony shrugs. Ella breathes out and pulls her blankets up; thinking she's finally alone. Anthony grins at his little sister and plops himself down on her back; since she's lying on her stomach. Ella coughs a few times,

"Bloody hell! Get your fat arse off of me!" Ella groans, trying to get her older brother off of her. Anthony smirks and stands up,

"Get up. Lucius and Narcissa are dropping Draco here. We're taking him to school." Ella sits up, scratching her head and looking at her older brother,

"You're not driving the muggle car again.... last time you did that you nearly had us all kill-...Draco's coming here?!" Ella exclaims once realization hits her. Anthony rolls his eyes,

"Yes, Draco Malfoy is coming here. Lucius and father need to talk. So I'm taking you all to the Platform. And yes, I'm driving a muggle car." Ella looks up at her older brother,

"Are you trying to kill me?" she questions, twirling a piece of her long black hair around a pale finger.

"No, but that'd be a bonus." Anthony smirks, "Why do you hate Draco so much?"

"He's a mini version of you! Besides the fact that he has blonde hair..." Ella mumbles, "But you remember first year, when he stole your cologne and slicked his hair back like you used to." she adds, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up.

"Well the boy has good taste. I don't see why he wouldn't want to be like me." Anthony smirks, sitting on the end of Ella's bed. Ella rolls her eyes,

"A little full of yourself I see..." Ella mutters, picking out a black jean skirt, a white v-neck and a green plaid shirt.

"Well... I was one of the sexiest students at that school..." Anthony smirks. Ella rolls her eyes in disgust,

"Get out of my room, I'll be down in a few minutes." she spats, tossing her clothes onto her bed. Anthony rolls his eyes and walks out of her room, slamming the door behind him, "Arse..." Ella mutters and changes into the outfit.

A few minutes later, Ella trudges out of her room; deciding that her brother could and would carry her suitcases to the car. She heard her father talking with Lucius Malfoy, and rolled her eyes; she has never liked Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Ah here comes my daughter now... say hello Ella." Ella's father smiles as Ella walks down the stairwell. Lucius, Narcissa and Draco's eyes divert up to her.

"'Ello..." she mutters, walking down the few remaining steps.

"My god you look like your mother..." Narcissa Malfoy smiles softly, looking at Ella curiously. Ella smiles softly,

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy but I'd prefer it if my mother was left out of the conversation." Ella spats, her mother is a touchy topic.

"Understandable..." Narcissa nods, as Lucius protectively wraps his arm around her. Mario Campelli scratches his head and wraps his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"Where's your brother?" he questions his youngest daughter,

"I don't know... he burst into my room this morning then I kicked him out... I think he's upstairs." Ella said as a loud thud echoed through the room. "That was him." She adds, glancing up at her father. Mario rolls his eyes.

"Hello Isabella." Lucius says, his face emotionless. Ella nods,

"Hello Mr. Malfoy..." Ella says, letting her lips curl into a fake smile. Draco's eyes wander Ella; up, down, and back up. Ella looks at him and rolls her eyes, "What're you staring at?" Ella snaps. Draco looks up at her,

"Nothing...bloody hell..." he mutters.

"You're such a prat..." Ella huffs under her breath.

"Hello to you too..." Draco huffs, wearing a grey long sleeve sweater and a pair of black pants.

The sound of the Campelli's "muggle" car is heard from the foyer. All five people turn and look towards the front door.

"Looks as if Anthony got my luggage already..." Ella purses her lips then kisses her fathers cheek. "Bye father, tell Ana I said 'ello." she smiles a little as Franco, the youngest Campelli, runs down the stairs,

"Hi dad! Bye dad! Hi Malfoy's! Bye Malfoys!" He smiles and bolts out the front door.

"He's such a pest of a fifth year..." Ella huffs.

"You two behave, understand?" Narcissa says, Draco and Ella roll their eyes at each other.

"As if I would ever snog Draco..." the raven haired girl mutters,

"What was that?" Draco questions, raising his eyebrow.

"Nothing. Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." Ella smirks and walks out the front door, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"No I control the radio, Anthony!" Franco yells, smacking Anthony's hand away.

"Bloody hell you twit, this is my car. I'll control the radio!" Anthony says, holding his wand at Franco's throat. Ella sighs and climbs into the car, next to her pet snake and little brother. She looks at her snake, Cassandra; named for her mother. Speaking in Parseltongue, a family trait, Ella sighs,

"It's going to be a long year..."


	3. Chapter 2: Fall In Love With THAT

_Sorry this one is so short, I wrote it in a bit of a hurry._

_--------_

The Campelli "muggle" Car pulled up at the train station; the ride consisted of Franco complaining about the radio station. Draco talking with Anthony about "Winning over girls" and Ella ignoring them all and talking quietly to her snake.

What a relief when Anthony parked the car. Ella gently placed Cassandra back into her cage and jumped out.

"Finally..." she sighs, staring at the train station. Draco's eyes scan Ella a second time. "If your eyes pass my chest one more time Malfoy, I'll shove that wand of yours somewhere no one would ever find it." Draco winces at the thought and a smirk comes across Ella's perfectly plump lips. "I thought that'd be your reaction..." she smiles and grabs one of her suitcases, letting Anthony carry the other one.

"Alright you two lovebirds, you be good at school." Anthony smirks, setting Ella's suitcase down next to her and resting his hand on Draco's shoulder, "I don't want to hear anything about you getting my sister pregn-"

"You're disgusting Anthony." Ella rolls her eyes and picks up her suitcases. Draco and Anthony laugh as Ella walks off, carrying both of her suitcases and her snake cage.

"Ella!" Blaise Zambini's voice calls out. The raven haired beauty groans and sets her luggage down.

"What do you want Blaise?" she sighs, looking at the fellow Italian,

"You look amazing..." he says, his eyes wandering her body. Ella huffs,

"Tell me something Malfoy hasn't." she spats. Tapping her foot impatiently.

"Well... do you want to go out with me?" Blaise asks. Ella rolls her eyes. Blaise has asked her out the first day of school since first year. Every year it's the same answer; no.

"No, Blaise." Ella sighs, picking up her suitcases again.

"Why not?" Blaise asks, keeping up with Ella's strides,

"Because, I am not attracted to you. At all." Ella huffs, setting her suitcases on her younger brother's cart.

"And because she'll go out with me." Draco smirks, setting his suitcases down next to hers.

"Says who?" Ella asks, looking up at the bleach blonde. Draco laughs,

"Our parents know that you'll eventually fall for me." Draco smirks. Ella looks up at him disgustedly,

"Really Draco? You think I'm going to fall in love with you?" Ella questions, looking up at Draco innocently,

"I KNOW you're going to fall in love with me." Draco smirks, leaning in towards Ella. Ella huffs and before Draco can make a move, Ella swings and punches him in the eye.

"Fall in love with THAT, Malfoy." Ella huffs and turns to her younger brother and the two run through the platform. Leaving Blaise speechless and Draco with a black eye.


	4. Chapter 3: You're a Parseltongue?

"You gave him a black eye? Why'd you do that?" Franco Campelli questions his older sister,

"Because, he was being a stupid, selfish, prick." Ella smiles innocently as her friends Melody Alsops and Millicent Bulstrode walk up to her,

"Look at you!" Melody smiles and wraps her arm around Ella. The raven haired girl smiles softly and hugs back, she's never been too fond of showing her emotions.

"How was your summer, El?" Millicent questions. Ella shrugs,

"Pretty nice... it just got a lot better though. I gave Draco a black eye." she smiles, a small glow accenting her skin. Millicent and Melody glance at each other,

"You gave Draco a black eye?" Melody questions,

"When?! And why didn't I see it?" Millicent laughs. Ella smiles and watches as Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle pass them,

"Might want to get some ice on that eye, Malfoy!" Ella calls out, suppressing a smirk.

"Shut up!" Draco responds. Franco laughs and runs off with the other fifth year boys.

"I hate boys... they're _SO_ immature..." Ella huffs, staring after Draco and his posse.

"Ella...ELLA!" Melody exclaims, waving her hand in front of Ella's face. The raven haired girl blinks a few times then refocuses,

"What?" she asks, picking up Cassandra's cage,

"...Why were you staring at Malfoy?" Millicent asks. Ella look at her incredulously,

"What're you talking about you twit? I was watching after Franco!" Ella huffs,

"So you were checking out your brother...?" Melody asks. Ella rolls her eyes,

"I was not! You two need to stop being so...so annoying!" Ella huffs and storms ahead of her two friends; leaving the "help" to load her luggage onto the train.

The raven haired girl's bright green eyes wander the train, full carriage after full carriage.

"Cassandra..." Ella mumbles in Parseltongue, "Are all these carriages full?" She questions, looking around. The snake slithers up towards the edge of her cage and hisses,

"Sorry Master, but the only open carriage is with Malfoy and his crew." Cassandra replies, looking up at her master again. Ella sighs,

"Bloody hell..." she mutters and forces her legs to move her forward.

"Ella!" her other friend Emilie Van Wright calls out. Ella blinks and turns around,

"Oh, hello Em. How was your summer?" Emilie laughs,

"Boring, I was forced to spend nearly every day with Draco Malfoy..." Ella rolls her eyes and Cassandra hisses at the sound of Draco's name. "Calm down Cassandra..." Ella smiles softly at the sound of her mother's name. Emilie looks at Cassandra then back up at Ella,

"I've been meaning to ask you... why'd you name your snake Cassandra?" Emilie questions, tilting her head to the side. Ella can feel tears on the brink of her eyelids. She bites her lip and shuts her eyes,

"No reason... now come on, we have to get a carriage." Ella states, slowly reopening her piercingly green eyes. Emilie looks at her worriedly,

"Is something wrong Ella?" she questions.

"No." The raven-haired girl snaps as Millicent and Melody walk back up to them. "We have to sit with Draco and his posse, or we'll be stuck with the mudbloods. Now come on." Ella huffs, and storms forward, bursting into Draco's carriage.

"Bloody hell..." Goyle mutters, dropping something from his mouth. Ella rolls her eyes.

"Close your mouth Goyle, we're sitting here. If you have a problem with that, you can move." Ella states in a matter of fact tone; she's always been able to take charge and lead the group.

"You can sit on my lap." Blaise smirks. Ella raises her wand at him,

"One more word out of you and I'll be forced to do something that will get me into Azkaban." she spats. Blaise nods; obviously afraid. "That's what I thought." Ella smiles and sits down next to the window, resting her snake's cage on her lap. Millicent, Melody and Emilie follow Ella's lead and sit down in the carriage.

"Master..." Cassandra says, slithering up towards Ella's stomach, "Why didn't you tell Emilie about my name?" Ella glances at the other seven people in the carriage then leans down as if tying her shoe,

"They don't know about my past, Cass. I don't want them to pity me..." Ella sighs,

"You're a Parseltongue?" Draco questions. Ella's eyes snap up to him and she sits back,

"Mind your own business Malfoy..." Ella huffs. Draco rolls his eyes and moves his hand back to his black eye.

Needless to say, Ella and Cassandra didn't talk for the rest of the ride.


	5. Chapter 4: Mum

`The train ride to Hogwarts was silent; deathly silent, and it gave time for Ella to clear her mind. Let her think about things. Her mind wandered back to when she was a child, at home with her mother, learning to play the piano.

"No, no Ella..." Cassandra Campelli smiled and moved her younger daughter's hand. "_This_ is a C chord." Ella giggled and looked up at her mother,

"I love you mum." she smiled, her black hair tied in a side ponytail.

"I love you too Ella..." Cassandra smiled and kissed her daughters forehead.

Ella stares out the window, blinking back tears.

"You okay?" Melody questions, barely above a whisper. Ella wipes her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt and nods,

"O-of course..." Ella mutters, staring out the window.

"Ella..." Melody sighs, "The Pure Dolls stay together..." she smiles a little, holding up her pinky finger. Ella smiles softly and links her pinky with Melody's,

"You know it..." Ella laughs. Melody smiles a little as the train screeches to a halt.

"Looks like we're here..." Draco states, staring out the window. Ella glances out the window and breathes out. "What? No snippy remark?" Draco questions. Ella's green eyes snap to him,

"I'd prefer not to waste my time with childish situations..." Ella states emotionless. Her green eyes still sparkling with tears. Draco looks at her worriedly before the green eyed girl stands up with her snake cage and hurries out of the carriage.

"What's her problem?" Blaise questions behind her,

"Oh shut up." Melody snaps and follows after her best friend.

"Oi... Melody wait!" Draco calls out, following her. Melody turns around and looks at him,

"What do you want Malfoy? Ella isn't in the mood for your advances." Melody huffs. Draco rolls his eyes,

"What's wrong with her?" he asks, watching after the Italian-beauty,

"I don't know!" Melody huffs, turning around and chasing her friend.

Ella runs a hand through her long black hair and stares up at the beautiful school. The same school her mother walked into with Narcissa Black so many years ago. Where the two became best friends; inseparable.

The same school that her father and Lucius Malfoy walked into, and vowed their children would get married.

The same school that her older siblings walked into. One finding love with Oliver Wood, and the other with Jade Malfoy.

The same school that has seen so many murders; Cedric Diggory, Moaning Myrtle and a nameless amount of other people.

"Ella...?" Melody questions her best friend. Ella blinks back into reality and looks at her,

"What?" The Italian questions,

"You coming inside?" The Pure Dolls Beta smiles a little. Ella shuts her eyes and nods,

"Yeah... " the Alpha shakes her head. "I need to find out who did it..."

"What?" Melody asks. Ella glances at her and shakes her head. Melody shrugs and walks ahead with Millicent and Emilie. Ella stares up at the beautiful school once again,

"Mum, I'm going to find out who killed you..."


End file.
